cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladiked
Ladiked are an incorporeal species of energy beings. Information This is an excerpt from "Ethereal: A Guide To Incorporeal Beings" by Erich Wilhelm. Not all of it is accurate. Ladikeds are a secretive species who sometimes possess corporeal races. There is little reliable information about them. In their natural form as beings of energy, ladikeds cannot be seen, heard nor felt, and they cannot see, hear or feel. As they have no physical form they have no physical age, and the energy that forms them does not seem to decay. The oldest known ladiked was ten thousand years old, and many demonologists believe ladikeds to be immortal. Ladikeds often possess corporeal beings. They have been known to take many kinds of hosts, animal, human and demon, willing and unwilling. These "hosted" ladiked say that possessing others is not a natural ability for their species, and must be learned by ladikeds who wish to experience the corporeal world. Ladikeds say nothing about how they take hosts, but some have been observed using Corlat's Convection. This spell binds the possessor to the host, giving the host the natural lifespan of the possessor, and destroying the possessor if the host is killed. Little is known about how the ladiked live while incorporeal. They generally offer few details to non-ladiked, and hide from races that could sense them. It is known that they are divided into eight clans, though only five have corporeal names: Dokselovic, Ositrame, Ardulenthar, Uslaim and Skarezon. Each clan has a council of rulers, and each clan council follows the ladiked elders, who govern the entire race. Ladikeds have been observed committing terrible acts of evil, and great acts of good. They claim that they have a very strict moral code, and that the evil acts ladikeds commit do not contradict that code. Each ladiked seems to have its own morality. For example, Tisanaken of Skarezon did so many good works that it became known as Tisan the Healer, while Nurkanir of Ositrame was an influential general in a genocidal army called the Scourge. Many demonologists believe that ladikeds are amoral, but experts believe that the code is strict and well-defined, and only seems inconsistent because ladiked mentality is so unusual. In their natural forms, ladiked very rarely die. If they are not in a host, they can only be killed by things that damage souls. There are two overall ways a ladiked can die: by is soul entering the afterlife, or by its soul being destroyed. A ladiked soul can enter the afterlife either by being in a host while the host is killed, or by traveling to the afterlife in much the same way as humans travel between dimensions. Ladikeds consider this form of death to be merely exile, and ladikeds occasionally arrange for their own deaths to follow their friends into an afterlife. Ladikeds consider the destruction of a ladiked soul to be an unthinkable tragedy, and an unforgivable crime. It is rumored that all ladikeds memorize the name of every ladiked whose soul is destroyed, and the way the soul came to that destruction. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Species Category:Ladiked